WND: Wrestling Next Door
by Writing Rookie
Summary: The Kids Next Door have started their own wrestling company! Expect chaos, drama and plenty of violence as characters from cartoons, video games and more fight it out for honor, prestige and championship glory!


Greetings, readers! This is something that's been in my mind for a while, but only recently have I actually worked seriously on it. And by 'recently' I mean for about a month just to get this roster page up. So, I suppose frequent updates are not to be expected.

Anyway, here's some starting info about this new promotion!

* * *

_**Male Roster**_

**9-Volt (Wario)**

**Signatures: **Level Up (Swinging Fisherman Suplex), Save Point (Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop)

**Finishers: **Nintendestroyer (Flip Piledriver), Super 9-Volt Splash (Frog Splash)

**Theme: **"Digital (Did You Tell?)" by Stone Sour

**Benjamin Stilton (Geronimo Stilton)**

**Signatures: **Breaking News (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker), Special Report (Side Effect)

**Finishers: **Famouser, Stilton Bomb (Swanton Bomb)

**Theme: **"Smoke and Mirrors V2" by Empathic

**Billy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)**

**Signatures: **Go 2 Endsville (Davey Richards' Alarm Clock), Horror's Hand (Clawhold STO)

**Finishers: **Graveyard Smash (Hallowicked's move of the same name), Destroy Us All! (Jumping Tombstone Piledriver)

**Theme: **"Solace" by Triphon

**Doktor Frogg (League of Super Evil)**

**Signatures: **Hero Breaker (Staight Jacket Neckbreaker), Mad Scientist Bomb (Torture Rack into Powerbomb)

**Finishers: **Froggy Bow (Mark Briscoe's move of the same name), Doktor's Claw (Iron Claw)

**Theme: **"Tearing the Veil from Grace" by Cradle of Filth

**Griff Simmons (SSX)**

**Signatures: **Griffeeti (Sick Kick), SSX Factor (Sit-Out Facebuster)

**Finishers: **Deadly Descent (Best Moonsault Ever),

**Theme: "**Man With A Plan" by Chapal of Rock

**Harvey McKenzie (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures: **Wave of the Future (Swinging Reverse STO),

**Finishers: **363 (Pedigree), Chain of Command (Chikara Special)

**Theme: "**The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa

**Hoagie Gilligan (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures: **Fat Boy Senton (Running Senton), Double or Nothing (Lethal Combination)

**Finishers: **Hoagie Bomb (Sitout Powerbomb), Crash Course (Airplane Spin into Attitude Adjustment)

**Tag Finisher (with Wally Beatles): **KRS-V (Powerbomb/Double Knee Backbreaker combo)

**Theme: "**Adrenaline" by Gavin Rossdale

**Jason Fox (FoxTrot)**

**Signatures: **Shimmering Mage (Arik Cannon's Glimmering Warlock), Bluray (Icarus' move of the same name)

**Finishers: **Nerd's Revenge (Rolling Cutter), Foxtrot (Diving Double Stomp)

**Tag Finishers (with Rerun Van Pelt): **Young Gun (MNM's Snapshot)

**Theme: **"No More Fears" by Dale Oliver

**Lee Harper (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures: **Walk the Dog (Running Bulldog), Around the World (Standing Shiranui)

**Finisher: **Braintwister (Twisting Brainbuster), Waterfall (Corkscrew Moonsault)

**Tag Finisher (with Paddy Fulbright): **KRS-W (Powerbomb-Shiranui combo)

**Theme: **"Blue Monday" by Orgy

**Lucas (MOTHER 3)**

**Signatures: **Journey to Nowhere (Back Suplex into a High Knee),

**Finishers: **PK Love (Double Underhook Piledriver), Dark Dragon Dive (Phoenix Splash)

**Tag Finisher (with Ness): **PK Starstorm (Simultaneous 450 Splashes)

**Theme: "**Onett" from Super Smash Bros Melee

**Megaman EXE (Megaman: Battle Network)**

**Signatures: **EXEcution (Scissors Kick),

**Finishers: **Cyber Buster (Spike Brainbuster), Blue Screen of Death (Haas of Pain)

**Theme: **"Here To Show The World" by Jim Johnston

**Nate (Pokemon Black 2 & White 2)**

**Signatures: **Unovan Destiny (Sitout Suplex Slam),

**Finishers: **Victory Star (Shooting Star Press), Critical Catch (Crossface)

**Theme: **"Black or White" by Bleeding In Stereo

**Ness (Earthbound)**

**Signatures: **Trip to Onett (Vertical Suplex into Single Knee Facebreaker),

**Finishers: **PK Rockin (Codebreaker), Down to Earth (Paul Burchill's C4)

**Tag Finishers (with Lucas) : **PK Starstorm (Simultaneous 450 Splashes)

**Theme: "**Onett" from Super Smash Bros Melee

**Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures: **One and Only (Cobra Clutch Slam), Diving European Uppercut

**Finishers: **E.N.D (Mike Quackenbush's Quackendriver 2), One and Done (Back Suplex Side Slam)

**Theme: "**All I Want by A Day" To Remember

**Paddy Fulbright (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures: **Green Screen (Forward Russian Legsweep), Spear

**Finishers: **Cloverleaf, Emerald Isle (Fireman's Carry into Emerald Flowsion)

**Tag Finishers (with Lee Harper): **KRS-W (Powerbomb-Shiranui combo)

**Theme: **"Song 2" by Blur

**Patton Drilovsky (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures: **Saluting Discus Forearm (ala Soldier Ant), Basic Training (Twisting Samoan Drop)

**Finishers: **Arctic Lobster (Cross-Legged Boston Crab), Rubik's Cube (Electric Chair Driver (Chris Hero's move of the same name))

**Theme: "**Frontline" by Pillar

**Red Menace (League of Super Evil)**

**Signatures: **Red Fusion (Falling Chokeslam), Red Edge (One Shoulder Powerbomb)

**Finishers: **Red Alert (Swinging Side Slam), Menace to Society (F-5)

**Theme: **"Tearing the Veil from Grace" by Cradle of Filth

**Rerun Van Pelt (Peanuts)**

**Signatures:** Snap Neckbreaker, R-Son (Amasis' That Move I Beat Moses With)

**Finishers: **RVP (RKO), Sharpshooter

**Tag Finisher (with Jason Fox): **Young Gun (MNM's Snapshot)

**Theme: **"Linus and Lucy" by Gary Hoey

**Robotboy (Robotboy)**

**Signatures: **Kamikaze Krush (Fisherman DDT), Moshimo Slam (Standing Side Slam)

**Finishers: **Robo-Burner (STF), Robo-Drive (Inverted Death Valley Driver)

**Theme: **"The Ends" by Basement Jaxx

**Silver (Pokemon G2)**

**Signatures: **Feraligatr Roll (Gator Roll), Johto Buster (Belly-To-Back Facebuster)

**Finishers: **Silver Screwdriver (Vertical Suplex into Reverse Piledriver), Silver Bullet (Bicycle Kick)

**Theme: **"Rival Battle" from Pokemon Heartgold and Soulsilver

**Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**Signatures:** Friendship's Fire (Spinning Spinebuster), Gem Cutter (Inverted Suplex Cutter)

**Finishers:** Dragon Sleeper, Harmonic Oath (Snapmare Driver)

**Theme: **"Through the Fire and the Flames" by Dragonforce

**Stitch (Lilo & Stitch)**

**Signatures: **Black Holio Slam (Mike Quackenbush's Black Tornado Slam), Sick Kixx (MVP's Drive-By Kick)

**Finishers: **Aloha Oe (Inverted Crucifix Powerbomb (Player Dos' Final Smash)), Experimental Error (Diving Headbutt)

**Theme: **"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" by Jump5

**The Stig (Top Gear)**

**Signatures: **GTR (Lifting Reverse STO), Toyota Hi-Lock (Single Leg Boston Crab)

**Finishers: **Veyron Blast (Rhino's Gore!), Caravan Crush (Side Death Valley Driver)

**Theme: **"Jessica" by the Allman Brothers

**Manager: **Richard Hammond

**Super Macho Man (Punch-Out!)**

**Signatures: **Photo Op (Abyss' Shock Treatment), Hang Ten (Side Slam Backbreaker)

**Finishers: **Macho Lariato (Discus Lariat), Total Wipeout (Gutwrench Powerbomb)

**Theme: **"Pomp and Circumstance (Black Machismo Remix)" by Dale Oliver

**Voltar (League of Super Evil)**

**Signatures: **Reign of Terror (Luther Reigns' move of the same name)

**Finishers: **Fall of Justice (Wasteland), Victory-DT (Single Underhook DDT)

**Theme: **"Tearing the Veil from Grace" by Cradle of Filth

**Von Kaiser (Punch-Out!)**

**Signatures: **German Hat-Trick (Triple German Suplexes)

**Finishers: **Kaiser Wave (Running High-Impact Lariat), Berlin Wall (Walls of Jericho)

**Theme: **"Ride of the Valkryies (WWE Edit)"

**Wakko Warner (Animaniacs)**

**Signatures: **Wak-O-Tronic (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker), Wakko Tornado (Diving Tornado DDT)

**Finishers: **Wakk Off (Zig-Zag), Bizzarro Driver (Delirious' move of the same name)

**Theme: **"American Idiot" by Green Day

**Waluigi (Wario)**

**Signatures: **Poison Mushroom (Lifting Falling Inverted DDT), Wicked Stomp (Repeated Stomps)

**Finishers: **Whirluigi (Black Hole Slam), Eggplant Bomb (Jacknife Powerbomb)

**Tag Finishers (with Wario): **Wicked Blast (Running Jumping Big Boot From Waluigi to an opponent held in an Electric Chair by Wario)

**Theme: **"The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver

**Wally Beatles (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures: **Wally Blast (Sliding D), Down Under Driver (Death Valley Driver)

**Finishers: **Sudden Impact (Tigerbomb), Firestorm (450 Splash)

**Tag Finisher (with Hoagie Gilligan): **KRS-V (Powerbomb-Neckbreaker combo)

**Theme:** "Say It To My Face" by Downstait

**Wario (Wario)**

**Signatures: **Earthshaker (Diving Fist Drop), Five Second Rule (The Pounce)

**Finishers: **Super Wario Slam (World's Strongest Slam), Garlic Drop (Ryback's Shellshocked)

**Tag Finishers (with Waluigi): **Wicked Blast (Running Jumping Big Boot From Waluigi to an opponent held in an Electric Chair by Wario)

**Theme: **"The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver

**Yakko Warner (Animaniacs)**

**Signatures: **Anvil Drop (Diving Leg Drop), Yak-O-Matic (Edge-o-Matic)

**Finishers: **Goodnight Nurse (GTS), That's All Folks! (Anaconda Vise)

**Theme: **"Turn Up The Trouble" by Airbourne

**Zak Saturday (Secret Saturdays)**

**Signatures: **Call of Kur (Fireman's Carry into Double Knee Gutbuster)

**Finishers: **Cryptid Clutch (Cobra Clutch), Saturday Night Fever (Running Moonlight Drive)

**Theme:** "Someday I'll be Saturday Night" by Bon Jovi

* * *

_**Female Roster**_

**Abby Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures: **Piece of Cake (Ranhei), Fourth Flavor (Modified Figure Four Leglock)

**Finishers: **Five Star Frog Splash, Sweet Victory (Bridging Cradle Suplex)

**Theme: **"Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions

**Amelia McBride (Amelia Rules!)**

**Signatures: **McBride Coaster (Leg Lariat), Meaning of Life (Jumping Complete Shot)

**Finishers: **Golden Rule (Sweet Chin Music), Permanent Record (Last Chancery)

**Theme: **"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde

**Clair (Pokemon G2)**

**Signatures: **Dragon Rush (Lariat into STO Backbreaker (Chris Bosh's Maximum Bosh)), Dragon Rage (Release Dragon Suplex)

**Finishers: **Draco Meteor (CIMA's Meteora), Kingdra Clutch (Camel Clutch)

**Theme: "**Johto Gym Leader Theme" from Pokemon Black 2 and White 2

**Dot Warner (Animaniacs)**

**Signatures: **Cute Cut (Johnny Gargano's Baby Ace Crusher),

**Finishers: **D.O.T (Evenflow DDT), Dotted Line (Ankle Lock)

**Theme: **"I'll Do Anything" by Ronn L. Chick, Dennis Winslow and Robert J. Walsh

**Fanny Fulbright (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures: **Inverted Cloverleaf, End of Heartache (Roderick Strong's move of the same name)

**Finishers: **Decom Driver (Chuck Taylor's Omega Driver), 86er (Standing Iconoclasm)

**Theme: **"Written In My Face" by Sean Jenness

**Harley Quinn (DC Comics)**

**Signatures: **Arkham Slam (Inverted Alabama Slam), Bat-Breaker (Full Nelson Backbreaker)

**Finishers: **Killer Joke (Hammerlock Guillotine Drop), Madness Mantra (Inverted Overdrive)

**Theme: **"Sin With A Grin" by Shinedown

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Signatures: **Dive To The Heart (Diving Elbow Drop),

**Finishers: **Keylock, Destiny's Embrace (Archibald Peck's Unchained Melody)

**Theme: **"Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence

**Kuki Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures: **Rainbow Rush (Shining Wizard), Threepeat (Triple Vertical Suplexes)

**Finishers: **3-KO (TKO), Sanban Driver (Michinoku Driver)

**Theme: **"I Can Walk On Water" by Basshunter

**Maylene (Pokemon G4)**

**Signatures: **Hi Jump Kick (Diving Roundhouse), Seismic Toss (Rolling Release Suplex)

**Finishers: **Close Combat (Martial Arts Combo), Aura Storm (Olympic Slam)

**Theme: **"Sinnoh Gym Leader Theme" from Pokemon Black 2 and White 2

**Molly Hayes (Runaways)**

**Signatures: **Pride's Fall (Luke Gallows' Gallows Pole), Leapfrog Bomb (Slingshot Powerbomb)

**Finishers: **Runaway Slam (Running Inverted Powerslam), House of M (Inverted Boston Crab)

**Theme: **"Survive" by Sick Puppies

**Roll EXE (Megaman Battle Network)**

**Signatures: **Stop, Drop and Roll (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam), P.E.T (Chuck Taylor's Sole Food)

**Finishers: **Roll Flash (Full Nelson Facebuster)

**Theme: **"All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u

**Sonya McCallis (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Signatures: **Soda Rush (Wheelbarrow Stunner), Springboard Blockbuster

**Finishers: **Darkness Buster (Jigsaw's move of the same name), Lightbringer (Lifting Spinning DDT)

**Theme: **"Lights" by Ellie Goulding

**Yui Hirasawa (K-On!)**

**Signatures: **Guitar Solo (Shoulder Jawbreaker), J-Pop Drop (Chris Hero's Cravate Countdown)

**Finishers: **Perfect Pitch (Widowmaker),

**Theme: **"Cagayake! Girls" by Ho-Kago Tea Time

**Tag Teams and Stables**

**Kids Next Door - All CKND characters** (Theme: "Dark Horses" by Switchfoot)

**Sector V -** **Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beatles and Abby Lincoln **(Theme: "Dark Horses" by Switchfoot)

**Sector W - Harvey McKenzie, Paddy Fulbright, Lee Harper and Sonya McCallis** (Theme: "The Past Should Stay Dead" by Emarosa or "It's A New Day" by Adelitas Way)

**Hoagie Gilligan and Wally Beatles **(Theme: "Dark Horses" by Switchfoot)

**Paddy Fulbright and Lee Harper **(Theme: "Blue Monday" by Orgy)

**PK Fighters - Ness and Lucas **(Theme: "Onett" from Super Smash Bros Melee)

**Warner Trio - Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner** (Theme: "Turn Up The Trouble" by Airbourne)

**Wario Bros - Wario and Waluigi** (Theme: "The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver)

**League of Super Evil - Voltar, Doktor Frogg and Red Menace** (Theme: "Tearing the Veil from Grace" by Cradle of Filth)

**Jason Fox and Rerun Van Pelt** (Theme: "No More Fears" by Dale Oliver)

* * *

_**Other Personnel**_

**Rachel McKenzie (Codename: Kids Next Door) - **General Manager and Part-Time Wrestler (Theme: "Take Over" by Dale Oliver)

**Nick and Chip (Codename: Kids Next Door) -** Commentators

**Tommy Gilligan (Codename: Kids Next Door) - **Backstage Interviewer

* * *

_**Titles & Holders**_

**WND Title - **Vacant

**WND Global Title - **Vacant

**WND Tag Team Titles - **Vacant

**WND Female's Title - **Vacant


End file.
